How Mr Gordo Got to Girl
by goddessa39
Summary: Singlefic. BAish. My thoughts of what would have happened if someone else had gotten Buffy our favorite stuffed pig?


Title: How Mr. Gordo Got to Girl

Author: Goddessa39

Emails:

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Where did Buffy really get Mr. Gordo from?

Timeline: Pre-S1.

Pairing: BA-kinda.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me

knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.)

Notes/Changes: Will be obvious.

'Bjorn' is Norwegian for 'bear'

……………………

The man walked around the mall He didn't know why, he just felt that he needed to get up and go for a walk, when he ended up in the mall. His brown hair was in gelled spikes that fit his statue-like face. No one around him would suspect him of being a vampire, or over 200 years old.

He was walking near a juice bar when he saw a little girl crying on a bench. It was unlike him to do such a thing, but he walked over to her and sat down. Her blonde hair glistened in the light, and the tears that were running down her face stopped when she saw him. The little blonde girl looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say, so he answered his name from when he was human. "I'm Liam. What's your name?"

"I'm Buffy." She said.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Mommy left the store, and she didn't look back, so now I don't know where she went." Buffy explained.

"Would you like to go look for her?" he asked.

She nodded and sniffled as she hopped off of the bench.

"Where were you with your mommy?" he asked.

"Uhm, we were in the place next to the toy store; there was lots of art stuff in there. Mommy said that I could have a toy when she finished looking" She told him.

He nodded, seeing that they were in front of the toy store. "Why don't you go in the toy store now since you can't find your mommy now, and I'm sure she'll find you later." Liam explained.

"Okay, Angel. If you say so." And with that, the blonde little girl, less then four years old, went into the store to look for her mommy.

The vampire was mightily confused as to why she called him 'Angel,' and called her. "Hey, Buffy." He called.

She turned at the entrance, and looked at him.

"Why'd you call me 'Angel'?" he asked.

The little girl frowned and scrunched up her face in the child like way that showed confusion. "'Because that's your name." she explained, not getting the actual question. Then she turned and went back inside.

He just stood there and blinked for a second, unsure of what just happened. 'Why did she call me something so like 'Angelus'?' He thought. He backed up though to the bench and sat down to watch over the girl.

A few minutes later though, there was no commotion, and no woman came looking for her daughter. The vampire stood and walked into the toy store and immediately spotted the little girl. She was frowning as she glanced around at the many toys littering the aisle. There were Barbies everywhere. He shuttered at the amount of female like-age.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She snorted in a way that he thought spirited, and replied, "Oh, yeah-huh! None of these toys are worth a darn thing. Why would anyone like Barbies?!" she said aloud.

A mother in the aisle turned her gaze to the little girl and raised an eyebrow. Thankfully, she just shook her head and muttered something about odd girls, and went back to looking at some of the swimming editions.

"What kind of things do you normally like?" he asked the little girl who he was strangely becoming fond of in just a few minutes.

"I, I don't know. Mommy always picked my stuff out, and now I don't know what kinds of things there are." She said, a little thoughtfully.

"Hmmm… well, there are plenty of softer things then Barbies that others would most likely go for." Liam said.

"Where?" she asked, interested in a new amount of things.

He was caught off guard, not really sure herself. "W, Well, I uhm, there's probably more things in another aisle." He stuttered out. And if you knew this certain vampire, you would know that stuttering was just something he did not do.

She looked up at him ad smiled, and he found himself smiling back, another weird thing for him. "Okay." She said, and with that, she hurried over to the first aisle. Liam was hot on her heals, trying to keep up with her.

The aisle they got to was full of stuffed animals. Buffy looked around, pleased with her find. She took a look at the grouping of various things though, and shook her head.

Angel watched her, and looked at them as she passed them. He stopped and had to look at her when she was in the middle of the aisle, still, looking at an animal in the corner.

He traced her gaze to the corner in a shadowed part that could barely be seen. Seeing as how it was definitely too high for her to reach, he stood up to it, and even Liam had to reach up to snag whatever it was that was there.

Liam was surprised to find a pink stuffed pig mashed up into a corner. It was quite dusty, but it didn't matter. He had no idea how Buffy had seen it. But he took it and gave a look at it, then turned and presented it to the blonde girl.

He watched her; the awe in her face was obvious, though he didn't know why it was there. She held it in front of her with wide eyes for a moment, and then slowly turned her head up to Liam, with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He blinked at the ray of sunshine below, and could almost feel the happiness and excitement running off of her.

He smiled gently, the energy radiating off of her, and somehow running off onto him.

He mechanically walked over to the counter and paid for the stuffed pig. When Buffy tapped him on the hand, and pointed to the markers on the counter, he took a black one, and handed it to her. She took the tag and wrote B.A.S. on it, marking it as her's.

She smiled happily at him, and then tugged the pink pig to her chest, effectively dusting it off. "Mr. Gordo." She dubbed him.

They went back to the bench to wait for Buffy's mother to come out, or someone to call for her.

Liam watched the little girl interact with the pig as if it was alive, unable to see how anyone could think so, but putting it off as children's minds. Buffy whispered secrets and things to the pig as he watched, until a familiar head popped in the window, and Buffy pointing. Liam smiled to her as she passed, and ran into the art store towards her mother.

The vampire with a soul had a bitter sweet smile on his face; happy that she was happy and okay, and somewhat sad to see her going. Her mother didn't seem to notice the pink pig that was held protectively and lovingly by the girl, and they exited the shop soon after.

Buffy's mother scolded her daughter for running off, did not listen to anything that Buffy told her. The woman told her daughter that they would not be going to the toy store any longer, and didn't notice the shrug from her daughter.

As they left the area though, Buffy walking behind her mother stopped and looked at the watching vampire.

"Bye Buffy." He said enthusiastically.

But she shook her head, still smiling. "It's never bye. I'll see you later, Angel." And with that, she turned and caught up with her mother, who was on the phone with her father.

The vampire, formally Angelus, watched with a smile as they faded away, and continued on without him.

'Maybe Whistler was right.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I can be someone.' He thought. The balance demon had put him into shape, and tried to make him see how useful he wasn't being, and tried to set him on his path. But he had nothing to fight for really. And now, he had. 'For Buffy.' He smiled at that. He would fight for her and her Mr. Gordo.

He had no idea of the future that would be before him, or that destiny had intertwined him and the little blonde girl. They are soul mates after all…

………………………

In the other side of the mall, like all babies and newly imprinted selective toys, Mr. Gordo was again told his name. He smiled at his Girl, and wondered if he would ever see Him again. Unlike regular beings, this toy was one of many special toys. He was their 'special friend.' (Heads out of the gutter!) He was to be there for everything, existing solely for Girl, and in essence for Him.

Mr. Gordo smiled and clutched tighter to Buffy as she was pulled down the way of the mall by her mother. This was 'Girl.' He was Mr. 'Gordo.' that Him and Girl were reunited. They were soul mates after all…

………………………

Hours later, Liam, now going by Angel, came into his small apartment and went to the closet. He took out an old cardboard box, and looked at it. He slowly opened the lid with writing so old you couldn't identify the words on it.

He looked at it and couldn't help but be brought along old childhood memories of his Ma and Gra (grandma) when he was little in Galway, Ireland, hundreds of years ago in the 1700's.

The once-brown teddy was now a dull grey with time, use from when he was little, and plenty of washing from his childhood as well. He took Teddy out of the box and set him on his lap as he sat on his bed, and thought about his past, his future, and the little girl named Buffy with her new stuffed pig Mr. Gordo.

………………………

The grayed 'Teddy' named Bjorn (given to him at a young age by a good friend of his grams who was visiting from another land) sat happily with Boy, who was much older then he used to be, but looked no older then the last time he saw him.

Bjorn smiled to himself and hugged Boy. He had heard through the grapevine that Boy had found his mate in a Girl, whose 'special friend' (Again, Heads out of the Gutter!) was a stuffed pink pug named Mr. Gordo.

You see... some toys and things move around, and have souls and destinies of their own. Those who are picked out especially by their Girl or Boy or whomever it is that bought them, and then they had lives of their own. These lives are very different from human's lives, because the point of their existence is to bring piece, comfort, and companionship to their Person.

They have ways of their own to do things. Some of these toys have even learnt special types of magics. So they get together whenever their charges are gone, and they talk. So it was no surprise when Bjorn's Boy went into 'brood mode' over Girl.

Bjorn reminded himself to keep in close touch with Mr. Gordo. Girl and Boy would be special, and would need them in the future. There would be hardships, troubles, and plenty of things would need to be told to them if they were going to be okay. They were soul mates after all…

………………………

End.

………………………

I always liked Mr. Gordo, and I think that the significance between Angel and our favorite stuffed pig needs a little inspiration.

BA ALWAYS!!!

-I'm not sure if this will be continued. I made it specifically for a one-piece fic, but then I kept thinking, "Well, what if Angel had a special toy?!" and "What if said toy was smarter then usual?!" and "How exactly am I suppost to get them together?!" So finally, I left it on a part where you could think up your own fic, or just hate me because I left it on a cliffhanger. Well, I know how you fell. I HATE cliffhangers too!

But review and I'll think about making a fic where I put them together. I don't know if I will though, so don't be mean. This was originally meant for a single fic.

Okay, I used spell check for you guys. There is nothing wrong with this fic that I can obviously tell. Even if there is, it shouldn't be anything that will confuse you, so please don't start talking about 'this being wrong' or anything.

12/14/04


End file.
